powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Manipulation
This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation. For specific skills or Manipulations/Controls, please see Category:Elemental Manipulation. The ability to manipulate the elements. Also Called *Bending Arts *Elemental Arts/Control/Force *Elementalism *Kinetics Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. The four principal, basic elements and their states are: #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Universe Differences Energy is often considered to be a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. Other energies (such as Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and exotic and thus much rarer powers. Applications *Create/generate/increase elemental materials. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate elemental materials. **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. **Repair objects of elemental materials. **Sharpen/dull elemental objects. *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Detection *Elemental Negation *Move/lift elemental materials at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Elemental Flight **Matter Surfing by riding elemental materials. *Elemental Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Elemental Matter Manipulation Solid Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Snow Manipulation Liquid Manipulation *Acid Manipulation *Bubble Manipulation (in combination with air) *Nitrogen Manipulation (in liquid form) *Ink Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Water Manipulation Gas Manipulation *Air Manipulation *Neon Manipulation *Hydrogen Manipulation *Oxygen Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Sound Manipulation Plasma Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Ionic Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Microwave Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation Other *Aether Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Cosmic Space Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Ethereal Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Techniques *Element Drain *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Aura *Elemental Augmentation *Elemental Channeling *Elemental Combat *Elemental Divination *Elemental Empowerment *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Elemental Healing *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Mimicry *Elemental Mixture *Elemental Portal Creation *Elemental Recomposition *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Swimming *Elemental Teleportation *Elemental Transmutation Variations *Artificial Element Manipulation *Classical Element Manipulation *Conceptual Element Manipulation *Cosmic Element Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Demonic Element Manipulation *Draconic Element Manipulation *Elemental Embodiment *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Matter Manipulation *Empathic Element Manipulation *Esoteric Element Manipulation *Fantasy Element Manipulation *Imaginary Element Manipulation *Light Element Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Physical Element Manipulation *Transcendent Elemental Manipulation *Wu Xing Manipulation Associations *User may gain Molecular Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation or Subatomic Manipulation *See Energy Manipulation for various ways to manipulate elements. *Density Manipulation *Omni-Element Manipulation *Periodic Table Powers *Universal Force Manipulation Limitations *User may be unable creating elements, being limited to manipulating already existing one. *User may be limited to specific elements. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *User may be limited to specific types of elements. *User may only be able to manipulate for a certain period of time. *User may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *User may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. Known Users See Also: Elemental Powers. Anime/Manga Literature Gallery Anime/Manga Inou_Battle_wa_Nichijou-kei_no_Naka_de_-_01_-_Large_11.jpg|Hatoko Kushikawa (Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de) possesses the Over Element ability, granting her control over the elements of fire, water, earth, air, and light. Natures.jpg|Shinobi (Naruto) can shape their chakra into five basic types of nature transformations, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lighting. Some may combine two or more of these elements to form a new and more powerful nature transformation. 7sd.jpg|The Shadow Dragons (Dragon Ball GT) all control a specific element... HazeShenron.png|...with Haze Shenron controlling poison... EisShenron.png|...Eis Shenron controlling ice... NuovaShenronVsGokuSuperSaiyanIV.png|...Nuova Shenron controlling fire... Rage.jpg|...Rage Shenron controlling electricity... OceanusShenron.Ep.51.png|...Oceanus Shenron controlling water and air... NaturonShenronNV.png|...Naturon Shenron controlling earth... Super_Saiyan_4_Vegeta_-_Omega_reformed.PNG|...and while Syn Shenron does not possess any elemental powers in his base form, once he absorbs the other Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron, he gains access to his fellow dragons' elements. TV/Movie 637px-Ultimate_Aggregor.png|Aggregor (Ben 10: Alien Force) in his form after absorbing the abilities of the aliens he captured, giving him the power of elemental manipulation. Ted.span.jpg|Captain Planet (Captain Planet) has full control over the elements of earth, water, fire, and wind. Aang Avatar State.png|In his Avatar State, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) uses his complete knowledge of all of the past Avatars before him, giving him total control of the four elements, and thus allowing him the ability to create an elemental field around him. Korra Avatar.jpg|Being the new Avatar after Aang, Korra (The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra) can bend all the four basic elements. W.i.t.c.h..jpg|The Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H) can manipulate Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence respectively. 250px-Benjamin-547723_429619517081280_308588573_n.jpg|Benjamin (Twilight) is a powerful vampire with the unique ability to physically influence the elements of nature. ImagesCADQ4V4G.jpg|Diego Forlan (Grachi) is a Kanay so it is able to control the elements, Comics File:79402-110578-mr-m super.jpg|Mister M (Absolom Mercator (Earth-616) verison) is able to mentally manipulate pure elemental energy. Absolon Mercator (Earth-616).jpg|Absolom Mercator (Marvel Comics) Elementalist.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-12 at 15.45.06.png|Storm (Marvel Comics) can control the atmospheric elements and intergalactic mediums Video Games Elementalist H.png|Elementalist (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate the elements. Elemental_Queen_H.png|Elemental Queen (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate all the elements. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries